demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Farewell
Farewell Russia, Moscow. June 2011... Chopper's engine chirped, deafening everything around. They rode in silence. A guy in sunglasses, a biker jacket and jeans drove the motorcycle. He was focused on the road and simultaneously immersed in his thoughts. A young women in a red jacket, black leather trousers and with a small backpack behind her back was sitting behind him. She clasped the motorcyclist tightly around the waist, knowing the manner of his ride. The guy occasionally jumped between the cars. At such moments, the girl, clinging to him lush breasts, even more tightly squeezed his hands on his body. And he liked it. The motorcycle drove into the parking lot in front of the airport and stopped. For a minute they sat without getting down. Both were silent. She looked at her watch: - They will soon announce the landing. The guy sat with an impenetrable face and looked at the airport building: - Yeah... The girl got off the motorcycle. Her short light brown hair was slightly ruffled from the headwind. She straightened her hair and adjusts the straps of the slipped backpack, then did a couple of exercises to stretch the body that had ridden from the ride. Noticing the intensity on the face of the guy, she ruffled his blond hair: - Come on, Alex, what are you so serious? He got out of trance, smiled back, drowned out the motorcycle engine and stood up. The couple walked to the door of the terminal. Alex stopped: - Well, it's time to say goodbye. The girl turned to him: - Are you sure don't want me to stay with you? Alex: - The Institute is looking for everyone involved in this incident. After what Andrei has arranged, we'd better hide. Girl: - But I still can help you. Alex: - Don't worry. We will try to knock them off the trail. Take away from the rest of the team. Girl: - There are only two of you ... Alex: - Andrei doesn't get used to, and as for me, at least, it would be interesting. Girl: - You both like to show off. Alex: - Oh, yeah. Girl: - Don't do anything stupid. Alex tried to change the subject: - You haven't forgotten anything? Passport, money, phone? She shook her head: - No, everything is in place. Alex: - Well, good luck. The girl looked down: - Good-bye, Alex. I'll be missing of your blue color. Alex lowered his glasses and looked around in search of cameras: - For you I can reincarnated to a demon once again, but I'm afraid we'll be spoted by a" big brother". She smiled back. - No, no need. Alex: - As you wish... I even turned blue in some places. Do you want to know which ones? A mocking smirk slid down his face. The girl squinted her eyes: - You're incorrigible. She already turned away to leave, as she felt a slight slap on her butt. Alex: - See you soon! ...Commander. She turned sharply, swung for a savory punch, but the fist along the way lost its entire force and sadly rested against the satellite's left shoulder. Her hand was shook: - You... It's the first time when you called me... a commander. Alex looked at her a little puzzled: - Umm... Did I do something wrong again? The girl, no longer holding back, rushed to him, and, buried her nose in his jacket, burst into tears. She was trembling all over. Alex, hug her, calmly stroked her head: - Well-well, don't worry so much. Through the tears the girl squeezed: - Don't dare to die! Promise me? Alex: - I'll try. He remained, watching her through the airport building. Already at the very door she turned for the last time. He brought his right fist to his heart, knocked a couple of times and sent it to her side. On the blue eyes of the girl again appeared the tears. She wiped her tear-stained eyes, squeezed out a smile and waved to her companion. "Take care of yourself, guys...", - she repeated to herself. The terminal doors closed. Demon Sanya And Sasha SC5 01.JPG|Sasha and Alex Alex for a while just sat on a motorcycle, waiting for the take-off of her aircraft. The flying machine picked up the course, pulled away from the ground and soared into the sky. Alex: - Well, that's all... He heaved a deep sigh, took out the phone, several times taps his finger on the screen and attached the device to his ear. Alex: - Andrei... That's all; there only two of us are left. We can declare war. A cheerful voice came from the phone: - Good news bro! It's time to FIRE UP! Remark This text was written in 24 May 2018, translated to english in 1 June 2018. I translated by myself. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. Category:Story Category:Age of Aquarius Category:Demon Sanya Category:Sanya Category:Sasha Category:Andrei